


Surprise

by kei_rin



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates surprises. Not really he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Jack will always maintain that he hates surprises. He will never admit that he actually likes them, even if it’s just a little bit. 

When Jack was a kid, he always assumed that he would be a doctor like his dad and mom. (And his uncles on his dad’s side, but they were different kinds of doctors so he didn’t think it should count.) Frankly it was surprise to all of the family when he went in to law enforcement and ended up marrying a doctor. It was a surprise that everybody could live with, even if they didn’t like it. Jack still doesn’t think his father really forgave him for that.

Abby didn’t want to have kids so soon after getting married and Jack understood and respected that. Therefore it was a surprise when he came home from work one day to hear that he was going to be a father. That defiantly goes up there with one of the best surprises of his life. Jack was pretty sure he didn’t stop smiling for a week at least.

Jack always thought he’d be at least be one of those good dads, or at least one of those passable enough dads. It was a surprise when he had to use his contacts as a Federal Marshall to find his daughter after she ran away from home the first time; not to mention the second and third time. That falls under the heading of not-so-good-surprises. 

When his car swerved off the road to avoid hitting a dog and he and Zoë found themselves in the Twilight Zone (aka Eureka), Jack got one of the weirdest surprises of his life in the form of a job. (He didn’t even need this job. His job as a federal marshal was one of the few things he was happy with in his life.) No matter how much he complains about his job, he loves it.

When Jack got kicked out his house for a couple weeks (oddly enough by his own house, which in self was a surprise), Nathan Stark of all people letting him crash on his couch was one of those surprises that just comes out at you from left field. Jack and Stark weren’t close to being friends, even if they were forced to work with each other a lot. Just because they worked well together didn’t mean they had anything other than animosity between the two of them.

Jack realizing that he and Nathan could hold a conversation about something not related to what was going on in Global Dynamics was a small surprise that had a large impact. The two of them still threw barbs at each other but the harshness wasn’t there anymore. The one-upmanship between the two of them also changed, focused to subtly trying to impress each other rather than a third party. 

When Jack first kissed Nathan-- that actually was explainable by some weird GD thingy that did stuff to Jack’s brain that Nathan could actually explain without using any made up words. But the second time that they kissed was a surprise for both of them because there really wasn’t any way to explain it away.

The fact that Jack and Nathan were together only actually surprised three people, Zoë (because she never thought of her father as gay), Allison (because she never thought of her ex-husband as “undefined by his sexuality”), and Taggart (because when it comes to people he just doesn’t pay that close attention). Apparently the rest of Eureka saw it coming. And nobody was surprised that Nathan wanted to move into the bunker.

 

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Surprise  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Eureka  
> Pairing: Jack/Nathan  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None.  
> Summary: Jack hates surprises. No really he does.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or the characters therein.  
> A/N: Thank you to beta reading, again. This one took forever for me to get to come out the way I liked.
> 
> Originally posted to lj.


End file.
